


【林彦俊×你】Miscedence

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: 隔绝尘俗只想要跟你可终老。
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You
Kudos: 7





	【林彦俊×你】Miscedence

**Author's Note:**

> 隔绝尘俗只想要跟你可终老。

01.

“我在此宣布，我将会退出娱乐圈，感谢粉丝多年来的支持以及各位媒体老师的照顾，谢谢您们。”

台下的镁光灯四起，快门声亦从未停止，刺眼的白灯泡照得你快要睁不开双眼，尽管如此，你还是朝着台下的方向鞠了个躬，弯下身子久久没有站起来。

“关于林彦俊先生的健康情况，我会为他提供最好的治疗方案，请大家不用担心。”

台下的媒体听到这个震撼的消息纷纷开始窃窃私语，毕竟谁也没想过你会在发布会上提到林彦俊，更没想过你们被众人议论纷纷的关系会如此坦诚的告诉大家，但与此同时那些流言蜚语也因你的回应而不攻自破。

你再次朝台下鞠躬后便头也不回的离开，没有给媒体任何提问的时间。鞋跟敲在洁白的地板上咯咯作响，脚下的步伐已经表露出你对这个圈子毫不留恋，此刻有更重要的事情在等着你。

没有什么比起林彦俊更重要了。

02.

“知名演员林彦俊拍戏期间怀疑不慎从钢丝上堕下，被立刻送到医院救治后依然昏迷不醒……”

这半个月全城最热门的话题都被林彦俊包揽，热搜榜单全是有关他的消息，娱乐新闻每天都在放送有关他受伤后的最新消息，剧组如何应对之后的拍摄进度，谁和谁今天到病房探望了他，都不断被重复播放，大众茶余饭后的话题都在惋惜他，毕竟年轻帅气的演员发生了意外，谁也希望他能早日醒过来。

单人病房内的松软床铺随着你坐下而震动，床上的人却依旧安静的闭着双眼没有给出任何的反应，心电图机偶尔滴滴答答发出的声响也影响不了他的梦境。你拿着温热的毛巾轻轻擦拭林彦俊的脸颊和身体，又按摩了一下他因为长久不活动而变得僵硬的手脚，替他拨开略长的刘海，你笑了笑亲吻他苍白的脸，这才捧着一大盘热水离开了房间。

医院里医生和护士都对你熟悉不过，除了因为你是林彦俊的妻子以外，更因为你每天准时十点就会出现在医院，晚上不待到探病时间的最后一刻也不会离开，对于你素颜捧着一大盘热水在病房出现的情景他们亦不感到惊讶，甚至还会朝你微笑打招呼。

你站在镜子前看着自己略带憔悴的面容，叹了口气后还是决定洗一把脸让自己清醒一点，又朝自己笑了笑，确定不会有人察觉到自己有任何不妥的状况后才走出洗手间。

谁也不会想到，向来美艳动人的女演员竟然就在昨晚宣布退出娱乐圈，消息一传开便震惊整个行业，各种电话消息接二连三的不断轰炸，无非就是想一窥你背后的原因，谁也没想到你竟然在如日中天的时期作出这个决定。

可是你觉得这是意料之内，也是情理之中。

你知道外界对你和林彦俊之间有很多不同的揣测，从前开始就对你们的关系存有偏见，初出茅庐的男女演员竟因拍戏而日久生情，想来大概也觉得你们不够专业吧，直到你们结婚，谣言还是流传不断，不是说林彦俊与某某女星有暧昧不明的关系便是说你们此情不再，直到林彦俊发生意外之前，你们要离婚的消息依旧是甚嚣尘上。

你们确实要离婚，但双方却从没实行过这方面的行动，找律师、签协议、分居，搬家，一件事都没有做到。

你和林彦俊算不上工作狂，但结婚以后即使住在一起也是聚少离多，不是你飞了国外就是他进了组，两个人的时间总是错开编不到一起去，你有时也觉得除了多了那红色的小本本外，其实自己跟结婚前也没什么差别，可能工作上碰到林彦俊的机会比起私下还要多。

你们确实是爱对方的，但聚少离多确实是无可否认的事实。相爱跟相处是截然不同的课题，爱亦不是无所不能，不是把爱放在第一位就能掩饰你们之间所有的问题，这一门课要花上一辈子的时间去学习，你们深知道这一点，结婚时许下不离不弃的诺言也不是随随便便信口开河。

林彦俊发生意外之前你坐在某个颁奖典礼的台下，最佳男演员的提名名单里有林彦俊，导演还很刻意的在播放林彦俊的候选片段的时候把镜头扫向了你，不出意外的看到你嘴角带笑，或明或暗的灯光里掩盖不住的是你眼里的爱意。

在红毯的采访时，主持人甚至还特意问你对自家先生能获奖这件事情有多大的信心，你也笑意盈盈的回答在你心目中他永远都是最佳男演员，网上直播的评论马上就沸腾起来，营销号也立马出来说你大概是故意秀恩爱去攻破那些谣言。

只是你还没等到奖项到底花落谁家，助理急急忙忙跑到你身旁在你耳边说了几句，你便朝旁边的人点点头就离了座，再也没回来过。

慌乱的脚步声在医院的走廊里回荡着，深夜的医院依旧灯火通明，天花板上的白光管似是在讽刺你此刻的狼狈，你提着笨重的裙䙓奔向手术室时门外的红灯还亮着，长椅上空无一人似是迎接你的到来。

林彦俊的小助理被吓的不轻，你也问不出到底发生了什么事，托了自家助理到办理入院的询问处查询，白色的大门便被推开走出来一名护士，你连忙上前去问林彦俊的情况，

“我们还在抢救当中，请您在这边等一下不要离开。”

护士看起来也是急急忙忙的样子，跟你说了两句便匆匆离开，问不出究竟你也只好回到长椅坐下来，精致的妆容早就在这混乱的状况里化开，你也不想去理会，这里也没有那些烦人的狗仔队，再失礼仪态再差亦不会有人注意到。

“姐……刚问了…他们说……”

“他们说什么？”

“他们说，彦俊是在试位的时候从钢丝上掉下来的……而且是头先着地……”

你知道林彦俊最近接了新戏，里面有挺多的武打场面，虽然说不是第一次拍武打戏但你也总亏担心，他这个人向来敬业又不喜欢找替身，很多危险的场面都是他亲自上阵，你还记得他每次从片场回来总是有些大大小小的伤口，你嘴上虽然埋汰他但还是忍不住帮他处理消毒，又耳提面命的跟他说要注意身体，

突然想来他这次进组，你也没像往常一样提醒他这个那个，心里不禁泛起一阵苦涩，你们大概都忘了对方最初的那样子吧。

”那导演呢？剧组那边怎么说？”

“还没有联系到他们，不过医院说他们是第一时间把人送过来的了……”

你整个人疲惫得只能瘫坐在长椅上，任由华丽的礼服裙摆散落在地上，你仰着头看向天花板上的白光管，可能是太刺眼了，连泪水都迫不及待的从眼眶涌出来，助理看你这样子吓了一跳，又不知道该怎么去安慰你，只能静静地待在你身边。

良久你才缓缓开口，让她回去替你拿套衣服替换然后就回去休息吧，她还想说点什么又被你挥挥手打断，

“快去吧，我自己一个人也没问题的。”

直到脚步声消失在走廊尽头，你才闭起了双眼，脑子里的回忆瞬间向你涌来，第一次看见林彦俊的场景、第一次的约会、公开承认你们的关系、吵架以后又和好……，你忽然就想，如果你的生命里缺少了他的话，又会变成怎样呢？是会过得更好还是变得一塌糊涂，你发现你不敢去想。

快点醒来吧，你想，再也不会跟他乱发脾气了。

03.

“所有指标都正常，但为什么就是不醒来呢……”

林彦俊出事了以后双方父母都马上赶回来看他，看着前阵子还好端端的儿子突然就躺在病床上没有意识，林妈妈自然是受不了这样的打击，差点就在重症病房门外晕过去，你赶忙扶着她到外面的椅子上休息。

你何尝不难受，身边的依靠突然倒下了，哪怕前阵子你们总是聚少离多甚至都要离婚了，可是感情这种东西，不可能说消失便消失，更何况你和林彦俊的感情不只是一年两年的累积，你们陪着对方走过大大小小的难关，见证他从寂寂无名的演员到家喻户晓的影帝，人心肉做，更何况你是个感情充沛的演员，即使脱离了演员这个角色，你还是会不舍，同样会觉得难受。

林彦俊被推出手术室的一瞬间你终究是松了一口气，医生告诉你手术很成功，把积聚在脑内的血块都已经完全清理掉，但什么时候能醒来他也说不准，也许一天两天，也有可能是一年两年。

跟医生道谢过后你还要应付大量的传媒，他们都是不知道从哪里收到了林彦俊受伤的消息，又看你在颁奖礼上的突然离场，两者不谋而合，于是便闻风而至赶到市内最大的医院来获取第一手资讯。

你深深吸了一口气，把脸上化掉的妆容全都抹干净，带上口罩换了个最恰当的表情便走出医院大门，迎接在外面静候多时的记者，果不其然他们看到你便一窝蜂冲上前连珠炮发的向你发问，

“林先生发生了什么事？”

“他的情况严重吗？具体是哪个位置受伤了？”

“剧组会如何处理后续的拍摄情况？有没有跟你商讨赔偿？”

“你们还会离婚吗？”

一条又一条的问题快要把你击倒，记者的每个提问你甚至都无办法给出准确的答案，他为什么会从钢丝上掉下来你也不知道，他的情况目前来说是稳定的但你也不能保证之后会不会有任何问题，剧组方面还没有跟你联系，除了……

“我不会跟他离婚。”

你的声音闷闷的隔着口罩传出来，声音不大但现场每一名记者都听见你坚定的说你不会跟林彦俊离婚，甚嚣尘上好几个月的传言终究被你一句话击破，你已经可以知道明天的娱乐头条是你们离婚的流言终被击破以及林彦俊受伤的报道。

“很感谢大家对彦俊的关心，他目前的情况很稳定只是暂时麻醉药还没过所以还没有醒来，对，然后剧组方面我们会商讨如何处理，谢谢大家……”

你说完以后不敢在逗留，朝他们微微鞠躬向他们表示辛苦了以后便转身回到医院里，刚才你只是拿出了属于演员的专业素质去回应他们尖锐的问题，但你知道你只是在避重就轻的回答，真正的答案腐烂在肚子里不可能被他们知道，媒体的力量有多强大你不是不清楚，你不希望在林彦俊的情况更稳定之前又惹起别的话题。

但纸终究是包不住火，剧组公开道歉承认安全措施没有做好，会跟你商讨赔偿以及后续的事宜，林彦俊依旧躺在病床上纹丝不动，医生每天来检查也查不出他身体还有别的问题，安排好的工作依旧进行着，你每天就是家里工作医院三边跑，哪管每天下班的时间再晚有多疲累，你还是会去医院跟林彦俊聊聊天才回家消息。

医生说他可以听得见外界的事物，所以鼓励你们多跟他说说话，给他听一下音乐也行，于是偶尔累得不想说话的时候你就会打开手机，放他最爱的歌单，有时候可能是播放他喜欢的电影里的一小节片段，每天持之以恒的遵从医生的嘱咐，可是他连丁点的反应也没有。

圈内的好友也有来看望他的情况，大家一致都表示深表遗憾，又叮嘱你好好休息不要太劳累了，你也只是点点头表示自己知道了。

说实话，要说不累那肯定是假的，你待在家里的时间比在医院的还要少，整夜待在医院里也不是没试过，经理人都不忍心看你这么累不敢替你接太多的工作，你的黑眼圈都快要挡不住了，碍于工作你也不得不强撑。

但你也知道你不能倒下，要是连你也坚持不住的话就没有人可以照顾林彦俊了，家里的老人也不可能每天来回奔波看他，所以无论多辛苦你也只能咬着牙关撑下去，每天都在期望奇迹能发生在他身上能让他早日醒过来。

所以你在拍摄现场接到了林彦俊醒来的消息，还是忍不住当场掉下眼泪，今天的摄影师跟你已经合作过无数次，见证你从一个默默无名的小演员到今天的成就，于是也放下手里的相机走过来拍拍你的肩，给你一点安慰。

“所有事情都会好起来的。”

04.

林彦俊醒来总算让你放下了心头大石，但并不代表这是一个好的开始。

你拍摄结束以后就立马赶到医院，还没来得及去见林彦俊就被他的主诊医生邀请到他的办公室谈谈，心里不禁泛起一阵不安。

“医生，彦俊他是不是有什么问题？”

刚坐在他的办公桌面前你便迫不及待的开口问道，心里期盼着只是一些轻微的小毛病，他很快就可以出院，但你转眼又想，医生找你找得这么急，恐怕是有什么重要事要和你商讨才会这样，于是提着的心一直没有被你放下来，你整个人都开始紧绷起来。

“由于他的脑部受过撞击，导致他的记忆出现了一些错乱的情况，某些记忆会被他选择性的遗忘，这种情况我们也不能保证什么时候能恢复，只能靠病人自身的意愿和家人的帮忙……”

“所以说，他失忆了？”

“可以这样理解。”

你怀着忐忑不安的心情一步一步往林彦俊的病房走去，刚才医生跟你讨论他的情况的时候你就已经做好最坏的打算，他可能会忘掉你们之间的回忆，忘掉他的身份，甚至忘掉自己是谁变得完全不认识你，但无论如何也好，你告诉自己这就当是上天给予你们的机会重新开始，你会一直陪着他，就算这条路有多困难也好。

但意外确实是意料之外，当你站在病房门口挣扎着该用怎样的表情去面对林彦俊的时候，他的一句话足以让你溃不成军，如果说你是一个可以随时随地转换自己的好演员的话，那么你在林彦俊勉强便输得一败涂地，所有的伪装都敌不过他轻飘飘的一句话。

“宝宝，你终于回来了。”

他似乎在一直等着你的出现，你察觉到你刚站在病房门口他就开口叫你的名字，连给你缓冲的时间都没有，你也压抑不住对他的思念，听到他的声音的同时眼泪亦跟着落下，你快步走进病房坐到床边拥抱他。

空气间全是消毒药水的气味，却不影响你此刻的感受，你已经忘记了自己有多久没有抱过林彦俊，他好像又瘦了点，坚硬的骨头硌得你发痛，你却不愿意放开他，只想好好感受一下最爱的人回到你身边的感受。

“我到底是怎么了……”

他沉睡的日子太久了，一开口便是沙哑的声线，你连忙放开了他去倒了杯水让他清清喉咙。听到他的问题又忍不住眉头深锁，他果然忘记了发生什么事，但你也不敢肯定他到底忘记了什么，

“你在片场里从钢丝上掉下来了……”

他也只是哦了一声便没再说什么，倒是你看着他欲言又止的样子让他觉得有点奇怪，于是又被他反过来问你到底怎么了。

“你记得我是谁吗…？”

话说出口你也觉得自己这个问题有点莫名其妙，明明刚才是他先叫你的名字，现在又换你去问他记不记得自己，但你也想趁机确定一下他还记不记得你们两个人的关系。

“你不就是我老婆吗？傻瓜，是不记得了还是怎么啦？”

林彦俊对于你的提问有点奇怪，但他还是耐着性子去去回答你，那问题来了，如果林彦俊记得你们的关系的话，那就代表着他忘记了你们要离婚的事情，而且听他亲密的语气，并不像向来冷淡的他。

“没有，我是怕你忘记了我。”

你很好地掩盖自己心中的疑惑，甚至还能对着他笑了笑，既然现在还没有察觉林彦俊到底忘记了什么事情，那只好从日常生活开始注意一下他的反常。

但你发现，他确实是忘记了很多事情。

得知他醒来的消息，很多你们圈中的好友都特意抽空来看望林彦俊的情况，但林彦俊只记得一些认识多年的朋友，对于一些最近在剧组认识的他却没多少印象，但他也维持着应有的礼貌去跟别人打招呼，在他们疑惑的目光连忙朝他们解释林彦俊的状况，亦获得他们的谅解。

而且你发现，林彦俊对人向来都是淡然的，只有在面对着你的时候才会久违般展现自己柔软的一面，但如今他不再只是淡然，对于来探望的好友，他除了礼貌应对而外剩下的便是沉默寡然，幸好大家都体谅他刚刚康复也没说什么，可只有你知道他的反常他的不一样。

“你看看要不要带彦俊去纽约接受更好的治疗。”

经纪人的一句话让你萌生了退出娱乐圈的念头，医生也曾经说过国外的治疗能更有效的协助他恢复那些失去的记忆，对于林彦俊好的事情你自然是不会拒绝，而且若然要专心一致照顾他的话，事业你是无法再兼顾的了。

你想，很多事情都是注定的，林彦俊的受伤让你发现其实一直以来你们都忽视了对方的感受，聚少离多是你们争吵的源头，但那条导火线却是因为你们没有好好的沟通，于是乎才会变成那些日渐增多的争吵。

“我想退出娱乐圈带林彦俊去纽约。”

于是乎便有了记者会上的那一幕，在转身离开发布会的场地以后你便立马赶往机场，林彦俊一直在等你。

他逆着光站起来的时候像极你刚认识他的时候，大夏天顶着厚重的衣服在郊外拍摄绝对演员最难熬的事情，你躲在角落心里想着自己什么时候能熬出头的时候他也是逆着光朝你走过来，替你挡掉大半个太阳，嘴角微微凹进去的是被阳光更明媚的小酒窝，

“你好，我叫林彦俊。”

时间流逝，娱乐圈的更新换代比哪里都来得更快，可站在你身旁的人仍然是他。

05.

十多个小时的飞行让你们都处于昏昏沉沉的状态，时常都是你们其中一个醒来，另外一个却依旧沉睡着。

为了方便客人休息，飞机上大部分的照明都被调到最暗，你借着微弱的灯光去看靠着椅背熟睡的他，和你十指紧扣的手一直都没有松开。你知道林彦俊最喜欢就是牵着你的手带着你走在路上，他以前就跟你说这样就代表着心和心都连着一起，你总是笑他为什么他一个男生还会信这些没有依据的事情，

“因为是有关你的事情所以才相信啊。”

直到现在，他可能忘记很多大大小小的事情，却没有忘记自己有多爱你，那是打从骨子里的意识，是属于他的本能。

大概是因为你就在身旁，他比平常睡得更踏实安稳，你悄悄靠近了他然后在酒窝的位置上亲了一下，看他没有发现的迹象，你像是恶作剧成功的一样偷偷地笑了，又安心的靠着他宽厚的肩膀继续休息。

林彦俊醒来的时候下意识就转过头去看有没有吵醒了你，见你还安心地睡着他又松了口气，用空出来那只手去拨开垂落在额前的头发，见你安恬的睡颜又忍不住悄悄的把吻落在你的脸颊。

他隐隐约约知道自己有点不对劲，可能是忘了什么很重要的事情，但你没说他也不会主动去问。他很享受你可以待在他身旁的日子，几乎醒来就可以看到你，晚上合上眼睛前你还在，这让他无比的安心。

“我爱你。”

“林彦俊，我好爱你。”

难怪别人总说相爱的人总是相似的，你们都趁着对方熟睡的时候表达自己的爱意，哪管对方能不能听到这句直白的情话也好，这是属于你们心照不宣的秘密。

你发现林彦俊最近多了一个小习惯。

也不是说有多奇怪，你也知道他一向不按常理出牌，对于他这个习惯你除了一开始有点惊讶以外很快就接受得很好。

他很喜欢闭着眼睛去抚摸你身体的每一寸，感受你光滑的肌肤和骨头的大小，他说，这让他有了安全感，能确确实实知道你一直在他身边。

于是你也任由他在拥抱你的时候抚摸着你外露的肌肤，修长的手指从肩胛骨开始往下游走去直到触碰到蝴蝶骨，然后又顺着脊椎往下滑落，除了觉得有点痒以外你并没有觉得有太多的不习惯。

在纽约治疗的日子里，你仿佛回到你们结婚后的生活，是确确实实的一起生活，每天醒来就可以看到对方，可以光明正大的牵着手出门，可以旁若无人的在时代广场的街头拥抱接吻，这里没有认识你们的人，也没有不识趣打扰你们的记者，只有属于你们的二人世界。

“跟我说说以前的我们好吗？”

某天你窝在他的怀里看电视的时候他忽然这样说道，你抬起头去看他，他却难得地没有对上你的眼睛，视线一直停留在屏幕上，一边又把玩着你带着戒指的右手。

你知道他可能是想起了什么，也没打算要把从前的你们瞒着他，于是你也学着他的姿势把视线移回电视机前，娓娓道来你们的故事。

“我们的工作总是很忙，不是你去了外国拍节目便是我进了组拍戏，两个人待在家里的时候总是错开。”

“偶尔我们一起在家的日子也是安安静静的做自己的事情，你呢不爱说话，我又不知道该跟你说什么好，生怕一开口便会吵架。”

你看着本来在玩着你戒指慢慢的停下动作，只是把掌心覆盖在你的手背上，你顿了顿便继续说，

“外面都在传我们聚少离多貌合神离，准备要离婚了。”

“我们确实有商议过这个问题，与其拖拖拉拉这样耗着，倒不如放彼此一个自由吧。但是分居、找律师、定离婚协议，我们一件事都没有实行。”

盖在手背上的大手蓦然收紧，他包裹着你的手似是在无声的给你安全感，你低头看着他的手笑了笑，又继续道，

“其实我们还是爱着对方的吧，不然像是这样谈好了却一件事也没有实行也不像我俩的性格。”

“你知道吗，在接到你发生意外的电话之前，我还在一个颁奖礼上，里面刚好有你的提名，我心里想的是，我老公演得真好，这个奖肯定非他莫属了，然后导演故意在播放你的片段把镜头对准了我，网民都说我是装出来的眼神。”

“可是他们不知道，我虽然是天生的演员，可是在爱人面前还是会流露出自己最真实的情绪，哪怕有很多镜头对着我也好，我只是我，不是任何一个角色。”

你抬起头去亲亲他的下巴，眼里泛着泪光的看着他，林彦俊皱起了好看的眉头，但眼里全是心疼你的情绪，你笑了笑又回握着他的手，

“但我还是很感谢上天给了我们一个机会让我们重新开始，我从来不觉得照顾你是我的负担，哪怕我牺牲我的事业也好，只要能陪着你，我觉得什么都不重要。”

你还想说点什么，林彦俊便扳过你的身子让你面对着他，他面无表情的样子看起来好像很生气，可是你知道，他只是在心疼你，在惋惜你一个人承受了那么多。

林彦俊从来没想过会这样，他的记忆确实一直停留在你们很相爱对方的那个时候，大概是潜意识想忘记那些不愉快的事情吧，所以他逃避了现实，把你们那些不愉快的回忆通通删掉，可是他忘了这些不愉快的事还有你会记得，从你的口中听着你淡然地说出这些难过，他忽然就恨自己太没用，让你一个人去承受。

但他同时也庆幸，你一直都没有离弃他，你一直都很努力的朝他走过来，他可能只走了一步，你却把剩余的九十九步都走完了。

于是乎剩下的一切，都本能地交给了亲吻和拥抱，不用多说什么，你会感受到他对你的最原始的爱意和感谢。

被压倒在沙发上好像也变成了顺理成章的事情，软绵的亲吻是煽风点火的最佳方式，津液交换的瞬间你想起的事好像很久没有跟他接吻了，但你来不及多想，缱绻的吻已经顺着你白皙的皮肤一路往下，林彦俊故意要留下一点斑驳的痕迹来让你们记住这是爱的其中一种证明方式。

大手不知什么时候探进了衣服下摆，只有你们两个人在家里你便随手拿起一件林彦俊的衣服当裙子穿上，正好就方便了他，衣服被他掀起到胸前，恰巧盖住了你的柔软，于是你只能看到他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在你的怀里，但传递到大脑的快感诚实地告诉你你们在做什么。

身体的记忆被唤醒，哪怕是仓促的前戏也不阻碍他缓缓的插入，狭小的沙发里容纳着你们两个人，你只能紧紧抱住了他才不让自己掉下去，同时间身下传来的快感正在催昏你为数不多的理智，清脆的拍打声在房间里回荡着，你只能脸红耳赤的承受着。

“彦俊……哈……慢点……”

于是下一秒又被他从沙发上拉起来，你无力地瘫软在他身上接受着炽热进入到更深的事实，故意恶劣地每一下都顶到宫口的位置，要你记住此刻的感受。

“以后都不要提离婚了。”

身下的抽送还在继续，你却听得出他话语里的难过，于是讨好他缓和他的情绪就成了你此刻的任务，你主动凑过去亲吻他，堵住了那些放荡的声线，耳边只剩下粗重的喘息，你故意咬了咬他的下唇，贴着他的嘴唇含糊不清地道，

“我怎么舍得离开你……”

你再次睁开眼睛的时候还是照样躺在林彦俊的怀里，他没睡着，只是一直看着你，等你醒过来的时候第一眼看到的还是他，

就如他昏迷的时候你照顾他的每个昼夜般。

“怎么了？”

“在想，我前世可能是拯救了世界，今生才能遇到一个对我不离不弃的人。”

你笑得弯起了眼睛，又凑过去亲亲他的嘴角，

“是哦，那就辛苦你这一辈子都要照顾我咯。”

End.


End file.
